User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 Archive5 Archive6 Archive7 I thought so. And of course, anything that mentions your work is guaranteed at least an A+. Anything else would be ludicrous. Main Page Hey Bob, I have drafts for the FI, FC, and FU. Would you mind taking a look at them? Could you also revise it some? That'd be great. Do you want me to just copy and paste my drafts on your talk page? Thanks a ton, [[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 00:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC) At least the two mocs can be WIPs together. These look great, Bob. I like how you're integrating both siolver and gunmetal grey in your Tayluu moc, can't wait to see the final product. Artek206 (talk) 23:36, October 4, 2015 (UTC) He returns with a blue vengence.Artek206 (talk) 15:43, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I require your presence in chat for Main Page stuff. Pit, if you're reading this, come as well. Bob, Invader's MP drafts are on the google document mine are on. Just gonna let you know [[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 22:25, October 8, 2015 (UTC) The Powers That Should Be I knew it was too good to be true. :/ -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Graviton So I noticed some strange things recently... certain things indicate that you used to have a page for Toa Graviton, but it was deleted. Why is that? He has a moc... an old one. He has backstory, which is his entire character basically. So I assume there is a reason for it. (Also, Artuado. Almost the same story) --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] On a more serious note, have you seen the trailer for Jessica Jones yet? And I know you've mentioned that you aren't all that into Doctor Who anymore, but I'm curious if you have any thoughts on the new series. Also. Do you remember a while back when I asked you about writing a short story centered around Kyros' chute accident in Metru Nui? You gave me the go ahead then, but I figured I'd check with you again just to make sure it was still ok to finish and post it. I was thinking it'd make a nice story to release sometime in December or January. (This would have no affect on the Pofia story, which is progressing reasonably well all things considered). Hey, just wanted to ask: Why is the Tolunga page blank? I don't understand why, but I can't see it. EDIT: 'Never mind, I think I fixed it. Many thanks, Bobdo! I'll try and build it with the body outline you gave me. Thanks again. He will live. Re:Awkward situation Oh dear. I was afraid of that. I wasn't planning on revealing this just yet, but since Tusval will be my secondary selfMOC soon, you can use this image instead The trailer was quite good. Tennant looks to be perfectly cast, you just have to listen to the trailer and it sends chills up your spine, even after several viewings. Since we don't have Netflix I'll have to wait to watch it, but it looks to be amazingly done. So far Series 9 has been fairly solid in my opinion. Capaldi has plenty of potential, but really the less than stellar Series 8 has given him a roadblock in the sense that he never had that moment like Smith had on the rooftop in "Eleventh Hour." But I would expect Series 9 to rectify this by the end. And I agree, Missy definitely did do wonders for "The Magician's Apprentice" and "The Witch's Familiar", though they would've been decent episodes anyways. But I suppose I can understand, to an extent. I'm not qutie there myself, and I doubt I'll get to the point where I won't enjoy watching it, but after all, there's only so much one can do with a lonely alien traveling across space and time in a box before it all starts to feel the same. Ehehehe. Thanks. New avatars seem to be popular recently, so I thought I'd get in on that. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall]][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] Heh. Thode must've driven us to use the Miru. Hail Thode. And Denmark. And Hydra. P.S: I'm now on Chapter 7 of Haunted Origins. Just need to finish this and the Epilogue and tada. Praise Thode. Hello Bob! I just wanted to drop by to ask a few questions. Would you terribly mind posting some instructions for the Torso builds of your Tayluu and Theran MOCs? I would really appreciate it. Max the paranoid android (talk) 18:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Leg Instructions Heyo, Bob. I recall you asking for a how-to on Tayluu's lower legs a while back so I went ahead and posted instructions . Just a heads up. Artek206 (talk) 00:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Voting Center (applauding) Thank you! Hey There Cheers to you to, mate (: -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 01:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I overexaggerated. I really did not appreciate the minor inconvenience you caused, switching my image for FI with something else. I figure it's equal revenge for telling CB you praised him. I'm sorry I overreacted to that. All is forgiven? -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 13:01, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright, sorry for the misunderstanding. Most of the time, I name my images (and I thought I did so with this one, too). IT must not have worked and this happened. Thank you, however. I deleted the earlier message because I thought you had trolled me (and you didn't). I wish I knew that before I re-uploaded the image. I really wish I could change the name on that. -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 17:42, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Uuuuh, how do I do that? I am very uneducated in this field. We could do it on chat whenever you want, either. -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 18:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh. My. Goodness. I'm ringing my lawyers as I type this message. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 12:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) dohohohohoho So this is what happens when we talk to Delta about where his story should go after Hellbound, and I suggested China, since digging past Hell will get you to China (like the cartoons say). Then we get into this discussion on how Karzahni is basically communist China with child labour, until we come to this conclusion. Vacca Nui Hey man. I wanted to make one of my character have some history on Vacca Nui, but to elaborate on his Bio, I need some more info on the Civil war and such. Would you be willing to provide some more detail for that, like on the Vacca Nui page? So just like replacing an image, does editing a template take a while for the changes to show up on the pages with said template? - How long does a ban normally last? (~~Biomarvel740~~) How exactly did I misbehave in the chat? Sure, I know what I said, but why can't everyone have an opinion at leaset? Also, yes I taunted Thode to a duel, but honestly, it's all in good fun. So please take the ban down? I wasn't trying to insult Thode, just giving him a challenge. Isn't considering him as a challenging opponent a compliment in a way anyways? (~~Biomarvel740~~) Could you meet me on chat ASAP? I have all the spotlights for the MP ready (including Delta's). Cheers and welcome back. To Bobthedoctor27, I just want to say, politely, that the page of Youl, third continent of Jekrox Phasor, was still under development. I would like the deletion cancelled if possible, as I had only just made it, and it was still under development. Regards, Mavrah333 Well, this was a fun thing to wake up to. :) You've cranked out yet another spectacular moc, Bob, this one standing with pride and an authoritative pose. The color scheme fits together well, giving off an elite kind of vibe, and the mask is effective, adding to the personality of this hardened warrior. Again, well done, Doctor! And thank you for yet another amazing iteration of Tayluu. Hey, Bob! I was wondering if you might be willing to post some instructions for Tollubo's torso build. Max the paranoid android (talk) 12:12, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Also, perhaps you could post some instructions for your G2 Pohatu revamp? Thank you for your time. Max the paranoid android (talk) 18:11, December 24, 2015 (UTC) What was wrong with Nerok? Greetings, Bob. I just checked the page I posted for my MOC Makuta Nerok and I just found out that it was deleted because it was considered as a stub. However, in my point of view, it wasn't that much incomplete. I mean, it had a template, biography (not complete, but it had content), a section for abilities and traits... So, i am not sure if it's deletion was justified, unless I am skipping something, but there is another thing I realized. When I looked at the deleted paged, it said (Exceeded stub time limit: content was: "{Wikify|'January 22', 2016} {Template:Makuta |makuta_image = 250px |makuta_region = Kyria Nui |makuta_mask = Great Naiderek |makuta_tools = Claws, Double-Edged Hammer |makuta_status = ...). You deleted it at January 7, when it said that the deadline for me correct it was January 22. So I'd like to know what was that impulsed you to delete it earlier than usual, and what was that page lacking, and most importantly, can you revert the deletion so I can correct what was wrong. Don't take the wrong idea. I am not angry. I just want an explanation. Have a nice day. --Garmagic (talk) 17:24, January 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: I understand. No need to worry, and thank you for your attention. Apology accepted :)3 May I remove the wikification template, or that's up to an admin? --Garmagic (talk) 19:18, January 7, 2016 (UTC) I was actually promised cookies. You may have been too drunk to remember, but I was definitely promised cookies. Don't try and wriggle your way out of this, pooface. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 21:04, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism Oh, I'm sorry. I never thought that could actually be considered plagiarism, but ok. I'll try to rewrite them with with the least number of similitudes as I can. Sorry for all the trouble. --Garmagic (talk) 09:33, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Sounds intriguing. I shall certainly have to look into acquiring it then. At the moment, from what I've seen of the Protectors they definitely strike me as stronger characters than the fairly one-or-two-dimensional toa, so a book focusing more on them should be an interesting read regardless. I shall let you know when I manage to get my hands on a copy. yes Shadowmaster 21:24, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I'll have them done tonight or tomorrow. Page Adoption Hey Bob, thanks for voting on my Page Adoption method. By the time of this message, we have 12 votes, and now that you are a bureaucrat, I think we can have this law passed. Since I am not experienced with code, should we update the stub/wikify/delete articles with an adoption tag of sorts? If so, I won't be able to do it. Now we can actually do something with these articles. Should a blog post be made about the rule? Please respond when you can. Thank you -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 16:23, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey Mate, I'd like to solicit some help. Specifically, with the Southern Continent page. I noticed you cleaned up and revised the Northern Continent page, filling in some locations, detailing some history, adding known inhabitants. I wanted to do the same thing for other similar pages, like which Barraki controlled which region, what each region produced or what function it served, stuff like that. You also seem to have an agenda(or at least a lot of ideas) for filling in these gaps of geography and culture and attitudes, so naturally I'd like your help with this much needed endeavour. Hello, Bob. It has been a little more than a week since I last talked to you about the page adoption issue. It had enough votes for it to pass. as you know. When I last talked to you about it, you said something on the lines of "just let it go through naturally." I know you have real life to worry about and this isssue is very low on your priority list. I assume that an admin can also help with what needs to be done (adding text to the stub/delete/wikify templates and the official blog post). Would that be the wisest choice of action? Thank you, -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 15:59, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Lord President Bobdo I check on the wiki, and now you're Lord President. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 07:55, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Oh, aight. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 00:53, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Page Rename Hey Bob, could you perhaps rename this page to The Shadowed One (Jaggedthorn)? Nezorus (talk) 20:23, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Story I'm really not trying to be an ass about this or anything. I do apologize for the incident in chat, it was uncalled for. With luck we can put this whole matter to rest with some civilized discussion. You Boondoggle I've been away for three months and still no Zero Hour Chapter 7? You Boondoggle. You absolute Boondoggle. So you're on LEGO.com? Cool. Sup? I'm new Hello! I’ve been looking at your creations, am I’m impressed! I’ve been a fan of bionicle for quite a while, and I’ve actually never seen such great mocs. I also plan on reading some, if not all, of your stories, as they seem infinitely interesting. :) mercpro (talk) 19:40, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Your invitation Who was your invitation for? Okay. MrBLUERANGERHERO (talk) 13:31, March 31, 2016 (UTC) RE: Invitation Eh, I'll crash the party anyways. Expect to see me in my finest turtleneck sweater. [[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 14:19, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Personally I prefer the first one but do whatever you want. Looking good, though. Seems I'm not the only one who wants to write a G2 story!!Glad to know that there are people finally embracing the new storyline. Any chance you could give me some advice on writing? I’m working on a story of my own, actually. [[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 15:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the tips, man. Also, you have idea for what I could do with a prequel? I plan to kinda-sorta write a backstory of Skull Basher and Skull Slicer. Skull Slicer is a little obvious: he’s a gladiator. But I’m having trouble with Basher. You have any idea what names I could give him? Thus far, I only have Kaitoa, which is Maori for “brave man” or “warrior”, but sounds much more like a females name... Also, what exactly would he do? I’m having a whole slew of ideas, and could use a little help. Summer is almost here, and I won’t be here to exactly post, per say, but I will be writing and planning the story (I don’t actually have a computer to call my own). I just need a few tips to get started, because after seeing some of your stories (Holy….) it kinda makes writing intimidating, with all the intricate skills you portray. Thanks again.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 22:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Ah, thanks! That actually really clears things up, and it even helps my story make more sense. I actually wanted Skull Basher to be one of the more intelligent ones when he was alive, and Slicer to be one of those you would call a “seasoned professional”. Oh, and as far as names go, I’ve already found one for Slicer. I’m calling him Amaru. Sound good? It’s the Maori word for the Scarlet rātā vine, Metrosideros fulgens. It also just so happens that it means to be “dignified” or “distinguished”. Fitting. Once again, thanks. I didn’t get to see those animations, nor am I able to read the books right now. This is mostly because I didn’t find out this was happening until later (I really came late to the party, didn’t I?).[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 15:19, April 18, 2016 (UTC) 'Massive Erect Statues' Alright, y'know what? I get it. I get the fact it starts of 'innapropriate' and then sequences into something rather different. Although, might I add - Why is that a bannable offence? You 'erect' buildings. In other context you may see 'erect' as a 'naughty word', though it's also a term used for building and positions. It would be too much of an assumption you have a dirty mind, and I won't accuse you of anything. Might I add to my 'argument' that another person (Rando07) was in that chat - And no banning was brought upon me. If you two are the same rank, why does one of you bring upon a verdict and the other doesn't? Best regards, a little confused, User:Mizziracer, world's end. 17:26, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Bragging. Bragging? Bragging. Amongst all that's new, it's certainly the most recent. I'm not sure what I said that could be counted as 'bragging', I told windfall I had got banned - yes - and was unsure of the time. I gave up trying to enter at about 5 minutes, because I did not know the time - As I was explaining to windy. If I wanted to brag about punishment, I'd go off and be a hip cool kid with the rest and wear the baseball caps backwards like most of the human teenagers do. But alas, I don't. It's hard to reach a clear consensus when the verdict is given immediatley after. It's like giving 7 years in prison before the jury has even entered the coutroom. And 'numerous times'? I said it once. In other context, I may have spoken of other things - Which added to the conversation (the good, bad and the very ugly of indie 'hit' game Undertale). Within the chat rules it says no pornography - Printed or visual material containing explicit detail of sexual conduct. Didn't detail a story, that or the rule is so broad that it could mean almost anything. I spoke of how pornography had effected communities (like indie 'hit' game Undertale) and had made it worse. If that is a crime in itself, then chain me up and throw the large mass of flesh that is myself into prison. Yes, I used 'erect' as a phallic expression. Yes, people have sexual organs. We know - Don't we? You don't condemn 'life skills' lessons as pornographic content simply because they speak of genitalia. Not that the people in chat would've been morally shocked by the context. If you humans can't get a grip of yourselves when chat comes up (which isn't recorded and sent to everyone) of someone implying something phallic, then I don't know why I try. In no way am I trying to offend each and every one of you in the chat - But if the rules and the implication of said rules are not one and the same, then I don't know what to tell you. Also, as for Rando07's involvement, he could've banned me as quickly as you came to the chat - So why didn't he? That's all I want to know. Of course, I'll improve my conduct in chat - Well, this chat anyways. Best regards, now even more confused, User:Mizziracer, world's end. 19:20, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Good to know. Thanks for fixing that for me. Gonel was here on 02:27, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that's the script because it has the lines I did in it. But who nose? Who nose? Script Hey there! I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Anyway, I want to clarify that yes, this is in fact a script I wrote, but I've had no intentions to make it public in any shape or form. What you're seeing is basicly a leak. Hopefully this information will be to good use. Take care. Portable infobox CSS Working on some potential new infoboxes. Could you please add the code from User:Kneeler/common.css to MediaWiki:common.css? Just centering the heading text and rounding the borders for now. Kneeler (talk | ) 19:28, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Of course. Going to have to wait a few hours though, can't chat right now. Kneeler (talk | ) 19:37, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to bug you again, but there's one bit of CSS I forgot that controls max image width. Kneeler (talk | ) 19:57, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I am. Was going to change my name but instead decided to resort to sockpuppetry. :) (There weren't many edits on the last acc, and I wanted to keep the name change option free.) Kneeler (talk | ) 20:24, April 26, 2016 (UTC) No, just the two. Slicer account was closed years ago. Kneeler (talk | ) 20:29, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Also closed the last account to avoid confusion and SM's mockery. Basic color schemes for the templates are done thanks to I39. Would like User:Kneeler/common.css deleted now, but there's a small fix that needs to be made in MediaWiki:Common.css: .pi-image { needs to be replaced with .pi-image img { when possible. Thanks again, Kneeler (talk | ) 00:55, April 27, 2016 (UTC) The Slicer is Coming Uh oh. Just don't kill the messenger... [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 22:25, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Mind restoring Quest for the Four Great Lands? I'll expand it as needed. -- Kneeler (talk | ) 23:53, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Great, thanks. I'll fix it up. If it's okay could you come into chat sometime soon? -- Kneeler (talk | ) 00:10, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Alright, so I've got my spotlights done so whenever you're ready to update the Main Page we can do it. A message for you. I got my own wiki called "Technic Heroes Wiki". want to see it? I'll leave a link. http://technicheroes.wikia.com Blue91233 (talk) 21:25, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Inspirational Tidbit I just found something that resembles what Skull Slicer could have been when he was alive! Asura Basura[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] Whatever Happened To Ehlek's Species? In terms of before the Great Flood, Ehlek's species, known as the Aq-Skakdi in Pirates, went into a Civil War following the abupt disappearance of their Chieftain. Like the other Barraki species, the Aq-Skakdi's conflict within their own ranks lessened their population numbers significantly. Then came the Great Flood. While the Aq-Skakdi are amphibious and were underwater when the Flood occurred, ocean currents and incoming debris from destroyed locations decimated their nation of Ehl. With so little of their numbers left and also fearful of other species coming to finish them off at their weakest, the Aq-Skakdi migrated to Zakaz, where they hide amongst their cousins under the guise of their Third Powers being water-breathing. Obviously, the two reasons for the decision to hide their identities from the Skakdi are that the Aq-Skakdi sees their surface world relatives as being one of those who would harm them and their relations had already been tense for a while now. -- Help me, BobTheDoctor27, you're my only hope Right-o, I need some help. As you probably remember, it has been established that some pages have an immunity to the stub tag (like element pages). I've looked through the policy pages and can't locate this bit anywhere. Do you know what else it extends to, if anything (Kanohi pages in particular)? Ah, that is exactly what I was looking (and hoping) for! As ever, thanks for the help (and the typical quick response). So, I was thinking that perhaps we should have a policy page compiling stub, wikify, and adoption rules all in one place for those few new users who bother to read the policy pages before editing. Not the least bit surprised there. But good luck getting a staff meeting started. Quick question: am I allowed to use other people's pictures without their permission in the infoboxes for the species pages I've been working on? [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 21:49, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 04:07, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Right, I've gone on BS01 to figure out how the Matoran Universe works, and I'm sort of getting the whole "dome" thing. But I can't find anything about what's between each dome. I always thought they were "regular" islands with liquid protodermis oceans in between, but the BS01 article says nothing about oceans (well, it does, but it's worded to sound like each dome has its own ocean... the article actually doesn't seem to be written very well, but that's beside the point). Any chance you know what's canonically there? Ahhhh, so it's chutes instead of oceans to get to other islands. Very helpful, informative, and interesting. Thanks for being so comprehensive (... and for answering my question). Hi, I'm a new member of this wiki, as the time I joined may suggest. I'm currently in need of help with working on my first article, Izeyak. I'm asking for assistance because I'm trying to meet wiki standards, however, I'm having trouble coming up with what else I need to add. If I could recieve assistance, I'll be thankful. Pixlball (talk) 17:21, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Tots Careful Your constant need to revamp mocs that were fine is destroying everything you built. Skrub. http://screenrant.com/captain-america-steve-rogers-hydra-explained/ - I've got two questions for you this time. First off, I've looked briefly on BS01 and can't find anything about how many Toa Stones a Toa can create. I know Lhikan made six, but he might not have had full Toa Power. Any idea how many is the max? Secondly, I'm working on making major changes to the history of the Chalkaverse-1, and I wanted to know some things about the Fractures Universe. Mainly, was the island of Mata Nui ever settled on, and did Voya Nui leave the GSR (or whatever the heck happened to it)? Alright, that's pretty much what I was thinking. Ah, I didn't even think about the fact that the GSR was on Bara Magna (though I never realized it was standing). Thank you for that lovely wall of text :P. Re: Stub Notations Sorry about that, at the time I thought it was a different date. Time just flies when your having fun, eh? Cheers, User:Mizziracer, world's end. 15:57, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:39, July 7, 2016 (UTC) That is literally one of the best things I have ever read. —[[User:Rando07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 22:02, July 8, 2016 (UTC) This is the kind of headcanon I like to see. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 14:35, July 9, 2016 (UTC) I was actually thinking this morning "Bob is trying to bring in the new stub templates and I just tagged a few pages, gosh dangit." Hopefully I won't forget again :P. - - Chat Ban - Please Extend I'd like you to extend my chat ban, a little experiment of mine. Make it three weeks, if you could. User:Mizziracer, world's end. 15:49, July 13, 2016 (UTC) http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Chalk33/Bionicle/WIPs/img_20160713_121222.jpg (And I have a picture that shows more, but I like this front-shot) Hmph. Fair enough. My experiment will have to be cut down. User:Mizziracer, world's end. 16:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I know it's not on my terms. I've dealt with it. Although with the events that have transpired, not being in chat will supposedly keep me from being distracted, from working on my projects on-site. That's the experiment. User:Mizziracer, world's end. 19:51, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Here you are, good sir. Work your magic. Thanks, dude. Chat Deactivation HEY LOOK AT THAT I'M USING THE TALK PAGE AMAAAAZING Wouldn't it be funny if you got rid of chat and activity just dropped completely? That would be so ironic. Then the main gang (aka all of us who are on chat 90% of the time) would be left alone. We'd rule the wiki. jk jk no we'd leave you guys in charge lol But wouldn't it be funny? XD Maccy1949 (talk) 13:43, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I'd second this, although not as a joke. I'm not sure if it's just myself, but I believe it's more of a distraction. Even if I am lazy with or without it. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer, Resident Old God']] 17:37, July 24, 2016 (UTC) What in the name of Karzahni possessed you to use Rascus's helmet as a Noble Kaukau? Ah, you had me worried there. Anyway, I actually looked through the rest of the article (Kualus, if you've forgotten :P), and in the history you said it was in the shape of a Noble Mask of Psychometry. Personally, I wouldn't make it a Noble Mask at all, but as long as it isn't a Kaukau I won't complain :P. 2 questions: Do you only target MY pages & am I not allowed to use contractions in pages? Fusionx963 (talk) 19:39, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Do my opages meet wiki requirements now? Fusionx963 (talk) 22:37, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Invader's message to Mizziracer said something about only admins being able to remove stub templates. I've never heard of this being a rule so I want to clarify if this is indeed a rule or not. In the past, I've been telling newer users that any experienced person can come by to remove the stub, so I don't want to mislead them. Talk | Stories'' ' "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely", originally came from John Emerich Edward Dalberg-Acton. Are you sure I'M the one who needs to check myself? Fusionx963 (talk) 17:01, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey Bob, I finally found the right PDF file for that story, I have the first chapter uploaded here. If you get a chance to read it, I'd appreciate some feedback to see how I could improve it. Thanks in advance. User:Toa Tasorin 06:02, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Why exactly did you delete my comment on Invader39's blog post? Fusionx963 (talk) 17:02, August 5, 2016 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIbMlLsGFeo Shoutout at 5:04. Kudos. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA]][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 15:11, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Talk Page As you saw ealier, I resolsved the issues with Invader39 and we agreed to make a new start; effectively start from a blank slate again. I interpret them as therefore agreeing with me when I requested my talkpage be unprotected and cleared of all the unplesant business that transpired as a result of me yesterday. I would be very happy if you could oblige with my request. Thank you.